


Crusty Skin

by Chronoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Almost getting caught in the act, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bottom!Naruto, Butt Slapping, Dirty Talk, Domination, Drunk Sex, Fluff, French Kissing, GaaraNarutoGaara, Humor, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Sharing a Bed, Smutty, The Author Regrets Nothing, Voice Kink, bulge, drunk!gaara, flirt!gaara, gaanaru - Freeform, mentions of mpreg, sand siblings - Freeform, top!Gaara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronoes/pseuds/Chronoes
Summary: In a day of misfortune, Naruto finds himself having the best luck ever. (Or, in a quick summarization-- drunk! Gaara is the best Gaara.)
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 79





	Crusty Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for not adding Gaara sand armor into the story. I totally forgot about it while writing this.

Today was a long day. Maybe too long that the moment Naruto enters into his shabby home, he collapses onto the floor. His mission had taken up his entire day, consisting of: stalking rogue ninja, watching their behavior, nearly dying from Sakura’s fist, nearly getting stabbed by the rogue ninjas, trying to listen to Kakashi’s plan (which ended up as a failure), falling into animal's feces, and many comical moments that seemed staged. 

Naruto sighs angrily on the floor. He is used to being unclean, due to his lazy habit, but he did not like the thought of _animal_ feces on him. That was just a big no no. “What a crappy day ‘ttebayo.” Naruto grumbles, removing his fece-stained black sweater away from his sore body. 

Naruto coughs once at the disgusting smell, grumbling once more, before walking into his bedroom to grab his towel to head to the restroom. 

He rapidly throws his orange pants onto the floor and throws his black sweater along with it. His face scrunches into disgust and displeasure when he looks at the pile of his mission clothing and thinks about how the animal feces will permanently stink up the place. 

_Might as well throw it away._ Naruto thinks, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He could always buy new clothes since he was never the type to ever wash clothings or clean. But that was only _if_ Naruto could buy new clothes. Naruto was also— unfortunately, broke as hell… But this was _feces_. Naruto considered. With a shake of his head, Naruto looks away from the dirty pile of clothes, taking off his mesh undershirt and his undergarments off to turn on his shower. 

After taking a brief shower, he decided to just throw his clothings out of his apartment. Whoever would stumble onto his nasty clothing on the streets probably deserves it or so. Throwing his wet towel on his floor, Naruto sits on his bed and he stares at the smoothness of his wet legs. The shower wasn't long since Naruto was limited on what he could use. But, damn.. Naruto could remember how _good_ the hot water felt when it was trailing down on his body; how the hot water ran between the cracks in his skin and poured down onto his blonde locks. Naruto snorts happily into his empty room, and he thinks of the scented bar soap he used in the shower. 

“It seems like a regular white floral soap,” Naruto told Sakura when he received it, but after receiving an unnecessary hit onto his head, she had said that the soap wasn’t just _regular_ soap— that the soap had some _feminine benefits_ — something that the blond didn’t really understand but still accepted it, since he rarely gotten gifts from anyone. 

_Damn._ Naruto thinks, touching his smooth skin now; it's rare to have smooth skin when you’re training all day. Naruto grins to no one when he strokes his calves in a smooth fluid movement, pushing his fingers into his tensed muscles. He rubs his hands back and forth on his tanned claves releasing the knots in his legs. His massaging goes on for a minute, before he’s doing it on his other leg. 

Naruto realizes as he’s messaging his legs, that his legs are _really, really_ soft. And Naruto is emphasizing the word _‘soft’_ because he’s never felt this damn smooth and soft against his crappy mattress he’s had his entire life. 

_Well, shit, looks like Sakura wasn’t wrong about the soap having feminine benefits._

If Naruto fell asleep right now, he'd probably be living in the clouds because of how much of that sweet scented soap removed so much of the blond dead skin. So much of it. Naruto stops massaging his calves and blankly stares at his white sheets. He remembers how much dead skin peeled off of his tanned body during the shower. 

Naruto thinks about his boyfriend for some reason. _Gaara_. How much has Gaara, the former Kazekage, seen? He’s been naked with Gaara so many times, but Naruto had never been the type to care about his skin care. He was a man after all. But after witnessing so much dead skin and dirt coming off of his skin, Naruto feels humiliation strike him. 

Has Gaara seen.. _things_ on Naruto skin and never said anything?

Naruto blushes at the realization and for a second, Naruto thinks that Sakura has been clued in between Naruto’s special relationship with Gaara. Perhaps, that’s why she had given Naruto… a different _type_ of soap bar to enchant things in the bedroom. 

_God Sakura._ Naruto groans into his hands, and now he wants to apologize to Gaara for making him see and touch his rough skin. But Naruto will never know when he will see Gaara again since he's in Suna. _Gaara! I’m so sorry!_ Naruto shouts in his head and prays that Gaara will mentally hear him. But of course, such unrealistic things like that don't work. In pure shame, Naruto moves up from his bed to shut his lights when the air around him changes. It brings shivers down the blond, making him tense and alarmed of his surroundings. 

_Assassination attack?_ Naruto thinks, eying his tiny bedroom. He definitely felt no presence around his room or house, but there was _something—_ something the blond could not describe— in the air that changed. It was a terrorizing feeling that made Naruto uncomfortable. 

But who did Naruto know that was strong enough to make the air _dreadful_ to breathe? He definitely can recall many encounters with Ninjas who definitely had huge presences, but nobody in Naruto's mind could clue any faces. With calculating eyes, looking for any incoming attacks, Naruto, as a trained ninja, decides to sweep his entire house before he goes to sleep. He couldn’t die in his sleep! Not before he could become Hokage! Naruto nods in agreement and stares once more at his surroundings before sneezing. Sneezing? Why did he sneeze? 

Naruto opens his teary eyes and the first thing he sees is _Sand_. Sand… Sand?! 

The air gets harder to breathe and Naruto can only think of one thing. Gaara is here. But _why_ is he here? As a sandstorm builds up into Naruto’s tiny room, Naruto is forced to shield his face away from the ridiculous amount of sand blasting into his room forming the one and only, Gaara. 

“Ga-Gaara?! Why are you here?” Naruto shouts out once the sand stops having their heretic frenzy. Pressed against the wall out of pure shock, Gaara looks at Naruto the moment he’s fully formed with his sand. “Naruto.” Gaara calls, and his voice is huskier than usual. Gaara fluidly steps forward toward Naruto who’s up against a wall, and his steps seem to stagger a bit. _Staggering_ and _Gaara_ do not mix together. 

“What's wrong with you ttebayo?!” Naruto shouts out of fear and shock. He feels a pit of happiness in his stomach to see his lover but it spurned once he realized that Gaara invaded his house instead of going up to his door and- _oh my god!_

Gaara uncharacteristically pins Naruto up against the wall, and Gaara’s breath is hot against Naruto’s bare neck. Naruto lets out a weird squeal, tensing at the sudden uncharacteristic movement. Gaara was no person to ever pin someone against a wall! Nor was he the type to be so affectionate so physically! 

“Gaara what’s wrong with you ttebayo?!” Naruto repeats unsure if Gaara even heard him in the first place because Gaara’s face was leaned down and the tips of his ears are blushed red. 

_Red…_

“Did Tsunade-baachan give you alcohol?!” Of course, it had to _Tsunade_ . The sake Naruto smelled on Gaara’s robes… it _had_ to be a meeting between the two kages. But why was he not informed about this? Tsunade always told Naruto whenever she and Gaara had about their political meetings… since she forced herself to become the doctor in Naruto’s private relationship. 

It was quite embarrassing for Naruto’s pride since all they would talk about was anal sex. 

“ _Naruto_.” Gaara whispers again, flushing his body heat against Naruto. He nuzzles himself into the crack of Naruto’s shoulder blades and seems content to stay there. Confusion and silence fills up the room and Naruto has no choice but to say something. “Uh.. why don’t we move you to bed Gaara?” Confusion still hits Naruto like a bull and he pulls Gaara off of him, staggering from Gaara’s sudden heavy weight. 

Gaara makes a grunt of annoyance, and he stumbles backwards. They both manage to land on the bed and Gaara’s limbs are so damn heavy. “Jeez.” Naruto grunts in annoyance, “How much did you drink?” Naruto questions, not really looking for any answer, since it appears that Gaara is really drunk. 

The pink on his cheeks and that strange half smile on Gaara’s plump lips is enough for Naruto to definitely agree to himself that this was no normal Gaara. This was a drunk Gaara, Naruto did not know. 

Suddenly Naruto wanted to take advantage of drunk Gaara. But that was wrong. It didn’t feel right to do any mischievous things to Gaara who probably wouldn’t hold it against Naruto, if he _did_ do something to him while he was under the influence of alcohol; because no matter what: Gaara would always forgive Naruto. 

Laying beside Gaara, all Naruto could do was watch Gaara laying on the bed awkwardly, with his feet hanging off the bed. Gaara insomnia eyes were closed to the heaviness of whatever Tsunade forced him to drink and his face… _god damn._ Naruto could not help but to gaze at his boyfriend at how fucking attractive he really is. His messy red hair had been even more ruffled up than usual, leaving his hair to have a bad boy appearance; something that Gaara didn’t possess. And his parted lips and rosey cheeks looked so erotic… _well shit_ . Naruto thinks and feels his manhood hardening. _It was not a good idea little friend!_ Naruto shouts in his head, praying that Gaara's eyes will remain closed and not notice Naruto’s arousal. 

There is more silence of Gaara’s breathing.

Naruto, deciding that the rare sight of a drunk Gaara isn’t good for his arousal, looks away and he fidgets with the waistband of his shorts. Silence continues to fill the room and it makes Naruto uncomfortable. 

“Gaara why are you here? Where’s your siblings?” The blond questions, uncomfortable by the silence while trying to diverge his self-arousal to go away. Gaara’s lips flutter in response, “Temari..Kankuro…” he mutters sexily under his drunken haze. 

_Oh shittt..!_ Naruto thinks. He might have to shut his ears too! Whatever Gaara drank, it influenced Gaara’s voice to be damn sexy. Naruto would never consider himself having a voice kink but if Gaara would speak to him like that then… he wouldn’t mind at all. Naruto’s chest flutters unconsciously and he finds himself falling in love with Gaara again. “Gaara..?” Naruto hums for Gaara to continue and Gaara’s shift his head to stare at Naruto. Naruto stares back and all he sees is Gaara's insomnia eyes diluted with lust. 

Naruto gasps from sight _. Sexy._

 _Hang in there little friend. I’ll help you out later once Gaara is gone._ Naruto mentally screams to his body. 

“Naruto, why do you smell tasty?” Gaara huskily questions, changing the subject completely; and his pale or flushed hands touch Naruto’s golden locks.“Tasty?” Naruto whispers in confusion. Naruto knew damn well he smelled so damn nice, but to hear it from Gaara...Man it’s not everyday a Kazekage compliments you. 

“I can’t describe what you smell like..” Gaara’s voice slurs a little, the tip of his tongue poking out of his lips, like a dog. “but you smell tasty.” Gaara’s whispers with a curved smirk, his pale fingers begin to play with Naruto’s pointy locks with attention, and Naruto flushes from the compliment. Well fuck, Naruto will _definitely_ become Sakura’s shopping slave for a day. 

Naruto’s thin mattress creaks when Gaara lifts himself up from the bed, “I have to taste you.” Gaara whispers in a lustful tone, shifting his body to pin Naruto down. Naruto has no time to take in Gaara’s drunken state when Gaara’s hand slips underneath Naruto’s shorts, and strokes Naruto’s erection. _He already knew then,_ Naruto thought in shame when his hips jolted upward. Gaara’s hand firmly strokes his erection, tugging Naruto’s foreskin and rubbing his thumb across Naruto’s slit. 

Naruto moans in embarrassment, closing his eyes when Gaara fixates his attention on Naruto’s facial expressions; his lusty jade eyes stay frozen on Naruto’s plump lips hidden behind his minty teeth. “Don’t hide your voice.” Gaara chastises, furrowing his eyebrows as if angry. Naruto lets out a strangled whine when Gaara uses his nails to stoke Naruto’s erection, encouraging Naruto to let his voice free. 

Gaara smirks, liking the verbal response gives the blond a sloppy soft peck onto his panting lips as a reward. “ _Naruto_ ,” Gaara whispers, and his voice deepens. “ _You’re erotic_ ,” He teases and he shifts his head to lick Naruto’s flushed ear. Naruto gasps in response when Gaara’s hot breath penetrates his ear. Naruto trembles in embarrassment when Gaara begins to murmur sweet nothings into his ears, while he continues to go on with his mind-breaking stroking. 

In the end, Naruto falls under the mercy of Gaara drunken advances, listening to his fluid slush around. And Gaara’s stroking leisurely stops and he swipes Naruto’s clothing away. Naruto doesn’t have time to gasp when he feels cold air on his skin, as Gaara swiftly drags him onto his hands and knees. “Right here.” He murmurs, dragging a hand up to Naruto’s backside. “I can smell it better here.” Gaara whispers, his hands ghosting around Naruto’s hole. “I want to taste it here.” Gaara enunciates, smacking against Naruto’s buttocks.

The sound vibrates in the air and Naruto feels embarrassed knowing where this is leading too, “wait!” Naruto calls out when he feels Gaara’s roaming hands spread his buttcheeks. “ _Sh._ .” Gaara hushes the naked blond, his hands roaming around the firmness and softness of the skin.“ _unless you want it like this._ ” Gaara darkly whispers in a hushed tone, by rubbing his clothed private against Naruto’s bare ass. Naruto can feel Gaara’s erection pulsing from his tight pants. 

“U-uh no-..” Naruto says loudly for Gaara; deciding it was better to give in on what Gaara wanted. He didn’t want to limp the next day and besides dry sex didn’t seem appealing for him. Tsunade-baachan had said that dry sex is the worst sex for anal sex. 

Naruto can feel the pleased air coming from Gaara’s happy hum. And Naruto tries to hide his pure shock, when Gaara’s hot tongue is against the rim of his entrance. Naruto’s fingers clenched into his pillows and the wetness from Gaara’s tongue made his hip tremble. Naruto tries to restrain the mewling but it’s impossible; Gaara stokes his penis at the same time while his tongue invades inside of him. It’s maddening. 

“Gaara!” Naruto moans, furrowing his head deeper into his pillow. His hip buckles against Gaara’s face which receives a slap from the redhead: telling him to stay put. “Ah!” Naruto feels his stomach on fire; and the sound of Gaara sucking and fluids colliding makes Naruto want to cover his ears. He can feel Gaara’s finger entering him, slowly fingering him with a single finger and his ruthless tongue. Naruto yelps when Gaara’s finger jab that sweet spot and as a response; his cock twitches liking that certain pleasure and Naruto resistance fades away when he moans in an alluring tone. 

“M-more!” Naruto begs and he can feel the increase of fingers and rapid stroking increasing. He’s gonna come! His stomach is ready to release that painful pleasure budding into his stomach. “Gaara!” Naruto chants, so damn close. 

“Please I..- Mhn!” Naruto begs for release (something he didn’t realise he did during his rising climax), “I want to! I wan—.. _Ah_!” Gaara doesn’t really mind when Naruto begs; in fact he likes it when Naruto begs. It gives him more dominance and authority in bed. 

“Gaara please…!” And Naruto can feel the commanding fingers to give him the okay to release when—-“ _GAARA_!” a shrill scream.

“ _GAARA_ !” Another shrill scream obviously not from the moaning blond, but from the front door _outside_ of the blond house. “ _GAARA_!” Another scream coming from the blond front door entrance, it must be a different person since the voice sounds manly. And Naruto could figure out who the screaming outsiders are.

“Is that…? Your siblings?” Naruto mumbles disappointedly and his climax is ruined. His body shakes in disappointment. There’s no response from the hungry redhead. “Gaara?” Naruto softly asks, turning to look at Gaara, who seems to look at Naruto’s closed bedroom door. “They’ll go away.” He mutters, his hands still on Naruto’s hip. “Did you leave unsupervised?” Naruto questions, trying to move but Gaara’s hands remain firm on his hips. 

“Gaara? Did you?” Naruto repeats in shock. He knew Gaara was drunk but.. did he tell his own siblings he’d be here? “ _GAAARA_!” Another shrill scream. It has to be Temari. 

“Gaara??” Naruto feels embarrassed and ashamed. What if Gaara’s siblings break down Naruto’s house to find the two in the most embarrassing position that should stay private?! Gaara doesn’t budge and swollen lips curved up into a smirk. “I did.” Gaara finally replies with a small chuckle.. 

“What?!” Naruto nearly shouts, really taken aback by Gaara’s unprofessionalism. “Why?! Why did you leave unsupervised?! ” Naruto tries not to scream in fear that Gaara’s siblings _will_ break down his house. “I wanted to see you.” Gaara replies casually, cocking his head to the side as if he was never Kazekage. “You’re Kazekage Gaara! A leader!! People will begin to panic if Suna’s leader is _GONE_!” Naruto scolds Gaara who seems to constantly smirk back at him. 

“And?” 

And Naruto is taken aback twice more because Gaara never acts like this. “What if they break down my door down ttebayo?!” Naruto panics. “They won’t. They have manners.” Gaara calmly defends, his hands rubbing against Naruto’s smooth bum. “They never have manners when it comes to you!” Naruto counters back, trying to avoid leaning into Gaara’s hands. “Hmm..” Gaara seems to actually consider what Naruto said. “I’ll form a sand clone. They’ll leave us alone.” Gaara softly slaps against the tanned ass and a whirl of sand forms into the small room causing Naruto to cough. 

“Tell them I’m busy,” Gaara orders his sand clone. The sand clone nods and briefly glances at the naked blond before walking towards the blond front door.

Naruto thinks he might die and he hears that nasty squeak of the front door opening. _“Gaara?! Are you okay?!”_ And yep, that’s Temari. Naruto hears loud stomping in his house, and Naruto realizes the sand clone never closed his bedroom door. “Gaara!!” Naruto whispers, threatening but Gaara ignores the blond pleas, leaning his weight towards the blond, and pressing his clothed erection against Naruto’s butt. His pale hands travel up towards Naruto’s spine, softly yanking the blond hair back. “If they see, they see.” Gaara whispers into tan ears, brushing off the idea of the two could be seen having sex. “It matters to me! You’re dressed and I’m not!” Naruto scolds, feeling a spark of anger towards Gaara who still has his velvet robes on. “They’ll go away when they see us.” Gaara calmly reassures by brushing his tongue against Naruto's ear. Naruto flushes as a response. 

“You know I would rather have normal Gaara than drunk Gaara!” Naruto says, barely containing his anger towards Gaara. Gaara says nothing with that small smirk on his face. “That’s cruel, Naruto-chan.” Naruto scowls and looks away from the drunken redhead. But Gaara’s other hand draws Naruto's face towards him so the two can kiss. Gaara’s hot tongue invades the blond leaving a muffled moan from him. 

“Gaara why are you here! You can’t just leave without guards! You’re Kazekage for Pete sake!” _Yep, that’s Kankuro._ Naruto thinks while Gaara fights his tongue. 

“I wanted to see Naruto.” The sand clone replies, monotonously. “So where’s Naruto?” Temari questions, eyeing the blond nasty apartment. “In bed.” The sand clones replied once more, earning an odd silence. The living room seems to become even more quiet as Gaara deepens the kiss with the blond, even going as far as sucking onto his lips. “Told you taste good.” Gaara’s huskily whispers with a smirk before returning to his loud sexual advances. “Kankuro,” Temari suddenly says, reading the situation. “What?” Kankuro asks, eyeing the blonde apartment in disgust. 

“Gaara what are you doing?!” Naruto pulls away from the kiss when Gaara backs away to shrug off his ridiculous layered velvet robes off, leaving his mesh undershirt on. He nonchalantly unbuckles his belt in a sexy manner, making Naruto look away, and face the pillow. “Give the lube.” Gaara calmly murmurs, stripping his belt off of his pants. “Ugh.” Naruto complies nervously, grabbing the lube tube laying on the floor. If he did get caught, _whatever_ now. 

He throws the tube at Gaara, which he catches and starts squirting the gel onto the blond ass. 

“We should get out of here.” Temari warns. 

“Why?” Kankuro questions. 

“Just listen to me! We need to leave right now!” Temari hisses, grabbing Kankuro’s wrist by forcefully dragging him out of the apartment and slamming the door. 

Kankuro trips on fece stained sweater by the time he and Temari on the streets. 

“Ah!” Naruto moans when he feels Gaara’s erection spreading him apart. “Gaara wait! What if your siblings-! _Oh_.” Naruto tries to speak but Gaara’s erect manhood jabs that spot. “They’re not here anymore. You can moan all you want.” Gaara raises his voice to confirm his statement, adjusting his hips against Naruto’s bum in the process. 

Naruto mewls at the sudden shift. “Go harder.” He begs. If Gaara says what’s true then it’s true. Naruto had no reason to doubt him. Gaara complies with his request, slamming his hips into Naruto and Naruto moans. His neglect erection twitches and Naruto’s growing arousal is taken at a slow pace. 

Too slow it’s so ridiculous. 

“Gaara! What’s wrong?!” Naruto whines, fed up and turns to glare at Gaara who appears contemplative; doesn’t respond back, but instead pulls out the blond and flips him onto his back. He spreads the tan legs apart and enters into the blond swiftly, and instead of shifting forward to watch the blond facial expression like usual, he pins the blonde hip onto the bed and slowly thrust into the blonde. Slow but powerful. 

Naruto unabashedly moans from the strong force. 

“There.” Gaara suddenly says. “I like it.” Gaara smiles and the pink cheeks on his face seem to spread just a little. “Right here.” Gaara whispers in satisfaction at Naruto’s stomach. He leaves one hand away from Naruto’s hips and rubs the blond stomach. 

_Rubbing? Rubbing what?_

“What are you.. touching?” Naruto whispers annoyed from the inconsistent pauses of pleasure. He inclines his head up, and sees a bulge in his stomach. “ _What-_.” Naruto gasps, eyes widening, and he stares at Gaara in complete shock. “Gaa —!” Gaara cuts him off by a merciful thrust into the blond and the stomach bulge he gazes with interest moves. Gaara’s eyes widen in satisfaction and Naruto realizes it’s Gaara’s erection that’s causing a bulge in his stomach. 

“Woah..” Naruto's voice shakes and the pleasure feels good. “Your Hokage asked me about you.” Gaara says out of nowhere, thrusting slowly and there’s a faint wrinkle in Gaara’s non eyebrows. Naruto could guess, Gaara is retraining his pleasure, just to stare at the bulge in Naruto stomach. 

“O-oh?” 

“She asked me about male pregnancies and how they work.” Gaara whispers with a smile, his eyes smiling too. “She also asked me if **_we_** wanted to try it out.” Gaara whispers in a rare tone of happiness, and Naruto feels Gaara’s thumb on the bulge. Naruto's heart flutters and his neglected erections twitch in response. “I-!” Naruto gasps and feels himself flushing red. 

_Starting a family with Gaara…_

Naruto can feel himself smiling brightly. But then.. How would male pregnancy work? “Why _did_ Tsunade-Baachan tell you that?” Naruto whispers, placing his own hands over Gaara's hands over the bulge in his smooth stomach. 

It was such a weird sensation having his stomach like that. 

“Alcohol.” Gaara whispers again, his eyes dimmed with happiness and that faint smile is memorable. 

“Why did Tsunade-baachan give you alcohol ‘ttebayo?!” Naruto repeats with a shouts and Gaara roughly thrust into the blonde. The bulge disappears. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Gaara thrust again, making Naruto's head fall back on the bed. 

“You’re mine for tonight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If Naruto's main story was about aliens coming to earth, then there should be a medical jutsu where males can get pregnant right?! Anyways, Kudos and comments would be appreciated!


End file.
